It is common for a collaborative review process to be used in the development of electronic documents. Typically in such as process, one or more users may access a document, evaluate the content, and deliver feedback and changes via comments. Comments may allow users to discuss and annotate content of a document. It is a growing trend for users to use online companions to client software applications to view and edit documents stored on a server via a thin client, such as a web browser.
Such applications provide many of the same editing features as a rich client application. Current thin client applications may allow users to view comments contained in a document, but do not allow for users to interact with the comments. Some current thin client applications may allow users to add comments; however, current application do not provide for allowing users to add comments and to see where in the document a comment is anchored.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.